Junge Frau: Rebooted
by msgrl
Summary: A woman from Germany migrates to the United States as a young child. Now a Profiler for the FBI's Behavioral Analysis Unit, how can she keep her past in her past and not interfere with her present and future?
1. Chapter 1

_Junge Frau: Rebooted_

Author's Note: Hey, so… hi. It has been a long time since I have been in the fanfic community. Actively writing that is. But I decided to revamp an oldie here, just because of reasons. I may or may not be working on The Carousel, so keep an eye out for that. I cannot believe that you guys still find my old stories in the archives and subscribe and say good things about my stories. When I read my stories it is utter garbage and it's just… no. But such is life and every author goes through that process, yes? I decided to start up writing again because I've matured, I've written more, and it's just pretty damn awesome to come back to a community of people who still love what I do. Even though I shouldn't say I in that case, it's more of a community of people who love each other's work and appreciates the effort no matter how crap it is. Also this is a reboot, meaning a new main character name, and better writing! Alright well, if you like this reboot – subscribe to my page and check out my other (embarrassing) stories and give me some ideas or love or what have you. I love you all and welcome back, even though I was the one who had left.

* * *

Chapter 1

_"How long have you been thinking about joining the FBI?"_

"_Since I moved here to the United States, when I was in grade school."_

"_What grade were you in?"_

"_Oh, right, I was in the fifth grade. My parents wanted a better life for me and my brother."_

"_What country did you originally come from?"_

"_Germany."_

"_Your parents and brother's name?"_

"_Viktor Roth and Amelia Roth, brother's name was Martin Roth."_

"_Past tense?"_

"_He died. A mysterious car crash, just outside of St. Louis, Missouri."_

"_What made you suspicious of the car crash, Audrey?"_

"_I was talking to him a few days prior of the crash. He wanted to see me, to talk to me, to… hang out. I denied him, telling him that I had other things to do. In fact I had nothing."_

"_You had nothing?"_

"_I was working on school, to up the chances of getting in, in here."_

"_How did he take that?"_

"_Martin was always supportive of me, every step of the way. Me being the youngest, I simply didn't understand him at times. I would just argue the point, you know? I was never really there for him, but he was always there for me."_

"_He loved you."_

"_And now I cherish him."_

* * *

Audrey sat near the window in the jet; she was selected to tag along on a prison consultation along with Doctor Spencer Reid and their boss, Supervisory Special Agent in Charge Aaron Hotchner. The order came from not Hotch, but from his boss Unit Chief Erin Strauss. It was one of those prison consultations that was so routine, the agents could do it with their eyes closed.

Except this one was quite the opposite.

Looking across the way, Audrey's features softened as she watched Reid try to move his arm a bit. And then looking across the table she made eye contact with her boss, even he had a few scrapes here and there. But she, Audrey, had a wrapped arm and a brace on her wrist. A few scrapes and cuts and bruises, nothing was that major. But something had definitely snapped in the prisoner's head to make him think that it was okay to take down three federal agents. "I didn't mean to mention what I wasn't supposed to mention, Hotch."

Aaron tilted his head to the side _ever_ so slightly and studied her for a moment. Straightening up in his seat he cleared his throat and shook his head softly. "You did what your gut told you to do. You did what was right," _granted_ she shouldn't have mentioned how the prisoner's wife was brutally murdered, just to get an edge out of the guy. But in her defense, he wasn't budging one bit and they needed information before they left for Quantico. They had been in Seattle for three days and there was nothing. It was supposed to be a clean cut consultation, not some bloodshed that… that nearly got them and the prisoner killed.

"If I had just kept my mouth shut, Reid wouldn't be suffering from a broken arm and you wouldn't be looking like you got sliced and diced," Audrey specifically left out what she was feeling, what was truly going on with her. She was so stiff she could barely move.

"Audrey, I'm fine. Spencer will be too. What about you? I noticed that your demeanor has shifted significantly since we left the hotel a few hours ago…" Aaron was worried, hell yes he was. He was worried about Spencer; he was worried about Audrey and how she was favoring her right side a lot since they left the hotel for the airport. What type of damage did she have?

"I'm fine."

"Audrey…"

"Aaron, if it continues to worsen, I will let you know. But I am _fine_," she shot him a glare before looking out the window to see her own reflection and how puffy she was getting. Was she alright?

"Audrey, take a few days off. Just rest up, okay? I want you and Spence to be on the top of your game when you come back into work, _please_."

Looking back over to him, she studied him for a long time before giving a short nod and she looked back over to Spencer, who was now asleep. _The poor boy_.

"Get some rest, it will be a few hours before we land," Aaron pulled her attention back to him and she nodded again, this time with a small smile, to reassure him.

"You too, you look like hell." Audrey whispered before leaning back fully and pulled her jacket closer to her body. Seeing Aaron smile and then standing, she wished him a good night and continued to look out the window, to her reflection. And then the next thing you know, she was asleep.

* * *

"_When was the last time you saw Martin?"_

"_The last time, the very last time I saw him was at a family social. It wasn't a big deal since our family originates overseas. But it was just us, you know? It was mother, father… Martin. That was nine months prior to the accident, or whatever you want to call it."_

"_How did he behave then?"_

"_How do you mean?"_

"_How did he behave? Did he act like his usual self, his usual caring self? Or did he… seem anxious? Like time was running short?"_

"_He… he was his usual self, but I could sense that something was off. I meant to ask him what was wrong, but I had to help mother in the kitchen. The dog had knocked over a vase and glass was everywhere."_

"_After the kitchen accident, did you see him again?"_

"_No."_

* * *

"Audrey? Audrey, wake up. We are home," Aaron looked down to his younger agent. She had slept the entire way and even with the severe turbulence, she still slept. If that bastard of a prisoner hurt her that much, to cause her this much pain – Aaron clenched his jaw and looked up to Reid who was nearing the exit. "You go on, Reid. We'll meet you at the car," he told the doctor, who then nodded and walked off the jet. Aaron sat down across from Audrey and he knitted his eyebrows together as he watched her wake up slowly, and apparently painfully.

"We're… home?" Audrey asked sleepily. She blinked several times to clear her vision just right and she looked across the way to see Hotch sitting there. _Had he been there the entire time?_ Taking her jacket off of her body carefully, while trying to suppress her pain, she started to sit up and wiped a hand across her face with stiffness and caution.

"We're home. But I want to know how bad he hurt you. If I remember correctly you took the brunt of the brawl and… to be honest I should have been in your position," Aaron's features softened as he spoke to his agent. He wasn't one to show his emotions, especially to his subordinates, but he needed to show that he _cared_. He always cared about his team, it was just he needed to remain strong for them. And sometimes it was hard to do just that.

Audrey shook her head slightly and started to stand with a slight wince. "I'm an agent, Hotch. Shit happens, yes? I know you want to protect me, protect us, the team. But… fights happen, this one was on me, and I should have kept my mouth shut about his wife being brutally murdered by his father. If at all, I deserved to be banged up and in this state of… whatever it is," shaking her head softly, she picked up her jacket and started to reach for the bin to get her bag.

Aaron shook his head and got up from his seat and touched her shoulder lightly. "It's already in the car, let's just get you home and we will talk about this tomorrow, okay?" he looked down at her; he didn't want to fight with her. It was bad enough that the woman in front of him took more hits than she could ever possibly handle. And it was _his_ fault to drag her along, to put her in a position such as that.

"What about Strauss? Doesn't she already know about this? All of this? I'll have to answer to her, and I'm not sure I'm up for her cutting off my head just yet. I like being on the team, to catch the criminals." She walked towards the exit and started to walk down the stairs with caution. It was over now, the brawl was the past and she had to look towards the future. And what scared her more than the criminal was Strauss. That woman made Audrey's skin crawl.

"I'll deal with her and make sure you and Reid stay out of it as much as possible. You two do not need the stress on top of the injuries you have received. I'll talk with her tonight and in the morning, and if by some inane reason you two have to talk to her, then I will be in the room too. It was my responsibility to protect my team, and I had failed. Tremendously," Aaron's voice faltered at the very end, and Audrey caught at. But she allowed herself to step off the stairs and then walk a ways forward before turning towards Hotch to study him.

"You of all people should know that protecting can go only so far. We have to protect each other and ourselves and that is what we did against that brute. If we didn't do that, if we simply didn't _care_, then God help us all," Audrey's featured harden. Now she had to show that she was a strong person, not some weakling who suddenly appeared on the plane. She had to be an Agent now. From now to until she couldn't handle it. _And when will that day come? When will she just… snap? When will they all just snap?_

* * *

Good hello! I've quickly skimmed this, and what have you. I'm working on chapter four as of this moment of typing this here footer. Posting will be sporadic as I now gained a life. And school is part of that so called life. Anyway, I really enjoy writing this story, so much more can be squished out of it. The other one, I just went meh with, and even with nineteen chapters (which is a lot) I hope to make these as good as the original, if not better.

Love you guys xoxo


	2. Chapter 2

_Junge Frau: Rebooted_

Chapter 2

"_Do you believe you are capable of being in the FBI?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Why do you want to be in the FBI?"_

"_To catch the criminals, the killers, the rapists, the people of society who are harming innocent lives."_

"_Do you think you belong in the FBI?"_

"_Of course."_

"_It isn't easy, Ms. Roth. The emotional and physical pain that is endured. And the unit that you are requesting at this time-"_

"_I understand it is a hard unit to get into. With all the training and retraining if I derail. I get that. I'm capable of doing such things. What makes me… me is the fact that I am driven to do what feels right."_

"_And what is that?"_

"_To give back to the community I call home."_

* * *

Audrey woke up the next morning, her muscles wouldn't quite respond to her and at first thought she believed she was drugged. But when the days before rang through, it hit her. She was beaten up by a deranged animal who snapped when she made him snap. It was _her_ fault, not Hotch's… and certainly not Spencer's. Sitting up in her bed she let out a groan and looked over to her clock. Twenty minutes to get ready and go into work. Twenty minutes until her head was about to be on a chopping block. From one psychotic animal to the next, they just keep on rolling in like it was a parade.

After a shower and a rewrap for her wrist, Audrey cautiously put on her clothing and tucked her gun onto her side. Pulling on her shoes wasn't an easy task, and neither was pulling her hair up. When she walked out of her bedroom she looked up to see her _boss_ at the dining room table. "Uh… not what I had in mind when I woke up this morning."

Aaron looked up from his phone and noticed how bruised her face was and how she was holding herself. "You kept falling asleep in the car. So, I dropped Reid off at his apartment, and when I brought you here, you could barely walk up a flight of stairs," he set his phone on the table and stood, out of courtesy. "I wanted to stay, just in case you needed anything."

"At least you slept on the couch, so that's good… hey, how did you even find food in the kitchen anyway?" she asked, sitting down with a heavy thud and another wince. "I usually go across the street to the bakery then hop on over to work."

Aaron smiled as he sat down and cleared his throat. "Be that as it may, I figured some homemade breakfast would be better than a bakery's food," he looked over to Audrey who was giving him a small smile. _It's good to see a smile on someone close_.

"And it's free."

"And it's free," Aaron smiled before picking at his food again. He knew that he had to tell her about his talk with Strauss. How furious she was and how she wanted to talk to all three of them. To know more details. He tried; he desperately tried to tell the woman every single detail of the event. But sometimes Erin Strauss does not listen, and that really pissed him off. "I talked to Strauss last night."

"She wants us three, correct?" Audrey cut a piece of toast off before eating it. "I could tell by the way you kept looking at your phone when I walked in. How your features were… more of a frustrated manner than anything, really. I understand, I can take it, I can face her after what had happened."

"She's not that bad, but I'd rather you both not get into this political party of hers. She wants the department to be in a good shape before she retires," Aaron spoke before eating his food. When she was to retire is the question. No one knew, but if he had to take a wild guess; it wasn't any time soon.

"She's not retiring any time soon. So why does she want us to be in a better state than what we are already are in?" Audrey set her fork down for a moment to lean back in her chair and let the food that she ate (what so little of) digest before eating some more. "I know if Reid gets at her he will be sassy. Classic Spence."

Aaron smiled at her ability to humorize in such a delicate state. "Classic Spencer or not, I know for a fact that you will try to rip her head off if she mentions Martin and his affect on you," Aaron looked towards her, noticing that she wasn't eating now and that she seemed… walled up, something had shut down. "Audrey, I know you don't want to talk about his death, it's been what? Fifteen years? It's hard, it never goes away, but having a scar as old as that can reopen as quickly as a person can blink."

Audrey's eyes shot up to him and her brow lowered slightly. "_Someone_ caused his accident. It wasn't even an accident, Hotch! Someone _killed_ my brother and I haven't had the decency to even speak to him before his death," she got up from her chair and pushed it in slightly, not feeling very hungry any longer. If at anything, she just wanted to get the bitching over with so she could move on.

"Audrey, I know. I know it wasn't an accident. But you have to keep your head level and clear," Aaron got up from his chair, while pocketing his phone, and walked over towards her. "And when we find enough evidence for whoever murdered your brother, he will be brought to justice, and you can finally sleep at night," he whispered to her, setting a hand on her shoulder and she shook her head.

"Fifteen years is a long time, what if no one is willing to help me?" she looked up to him, fighting back the tears that were on edge. If she had started to cry, she wouldn't stop, and then she would be in pain because of the constant sobbing.

"You have a team, you have us. We are here for you just as you are there for us. No one can take that away from you," he smiled down at her before pulling back. "Come on, let's go."

* * *

"Aaron, Spencer, and Audrey. Thank you for coming in to debrief on what happened out in Seattle. How are you all feeling?" Erin Strauss asked the three before sitting down behind her desk and clasping her hands together. She was not in the mood to get into a political fight with another agency or clean up the BAU's mess. But when something like this happens, she had to know _exact_ details. The whole story was better than pieces of the story, and that was why she dragged in the three agents.

"Just peachy, ma'am," Audrey couldn't resist. Both the Unit Chief and the Section Chief looked at her, Hotch giving Audrey a harder look than Erin, who just brushed it off. Audrey looked over to Spencer who was chewing on his lip while playing with a string on his sling. Clearing her throat, Audrey looked up to Erin and gave her a soft smile. "Fine, really."

"Well, that is good to hear, Agent Roth. You and Agent Reid both know why you are in here, correct?" Strauss clasped her hands together on her desk and straightened up a bit, if anyone were to give even the slightest attitude, she would handle it this time.

"Doctor."

"_Excuse _me?"

"It's _Doctor_ Reid. Ma'am. And Hotch informed us on the way in," Reid looked up to Strauss now, he wasn't chewing on his lip and he seemed slightly annoyed. But protocol was protocol and _Dr._ Spencer Reid just wanted to get this over with and go back to his schedule for the day. _Work_ then _home_, he had dealt enough bullshit within the past week.

"Well, I apologize for the incorrect title to your name, _Doctor_. Let's begin, shall we?" Strauss looked over to Aaron who gave her a slight nod, and then she pulled out a file and opened it. "On December 20th, three federal agents entered the prison facility in Seattle, Washington. It was presumed that only a regular consultation was to occur, yet… what happened to cause… _this_?" she looked up to the three bruised and slightly battered agents before her.

"The prisoner, Daniel Forrest, was uncooperative when the scheduled consultation started. As it progressed we attempted to get him to open up, to speak to us," Hotch spoke first, in a professional manner. He wanted to get out of there just as bad as the others but rules were rules and when there was a mess, you clean it up.

"Did you use _excessive_ force?"

"By all means, no. We just did our jobs; we went in and attempted to consult him. When that failed we tried to loosen him up, we brought up his past," Audrey stated quickly before either of the men had a chance to add anything in. She knew that her ass was going to be hanging on the wall of shame. Why take the long road about just to get to it?

"And it seemed like bringing up his past was not in your favor, Agent Roth. Did you happen to mention his wife to him? Did you?" Strauss seemed to have an inkling that it was Audrey who did this. This _entire_ mess was on Audrey's shoulders and she was going to pin the blame on her.

"Yes ma'am, _we_ told him how his wife was brutally murdered, that's when he lost it," Reid stared directly at Strauss. It wasn't just Audrey's fault; he, in fact, felt like it was his fault. Partially his fault anyway. And he wasn't just going to sit here and allow Audrey's head to be cut off by this maniac of a boss woman.

"I want to know which one of you started this. And I want to know _right now_," Strauss closed the file and set it aside. She wanted this case closed and out of the way before she left her office. She needed an answer for the board officials so they could have their own little tea party.

And before anyone else could speak any further, the most shocking discovery had occurred.

"It was me. I was the one who told him about his wife and that's when the fight started," Aaron spoke up, not wanting this to go any further than it already had.

* * *

CLIFF HANGER.

Not really, I mean yeah well, sort of. Heh. Bam! Story.


End file.
